Empty
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: She fell into the black pit of torture, clutching to the image of the ocean-eyed blonde boy she had learned to love so much. Rated T for charector death. Two-shot. RoxasXNamine
1. Chapter 1

Roxas stretched out lazily, yawning as he settled into his couch to watch the soccer. A loud, obnoxious ringtone blasted out from the coffee table, and Roxas groaned. He got up and picked up the phone, pressing the accept button.

"Hello?" He asked, letting annoyance seep into his tone.

"Roxas, Namine called me." Sora said, cutting straight to his point. He sounded serious and solemn, so unlike his usual self. Roxas chose to ignore his tone.

"What did she say?" He asked, letting tone of false boredom play through his melodic voice. As soon as her name was mentioned, his heart sped up, settling into a frantic and fast rhythm. _Namine._

"She's gone somewhere. I don't know where, she refused to tell me." He said, his voice taking on a worried tone. Roxa's ears perked up. Another one unusual for Sora. His heart skidded to a halt painfully.

"She's…gone?" He whispered, broken and afraid. A sharp, well placed slit opened on Roxas heart, his heart flooding his chest with poison, melting and exterminating all his inner organs as it pulsed painfully in his chest. His ocean blue eyes turned a dark shade of indigo, welling with tears as they spilled down his unscarred flesh.

"Yes. She said she left a note for you in her apartment, to explain. I don't know what **that** means." Sora said quietly, still sad this one of his best friends may or may not have already left for where she was going. Kairi would miss her like hell.

Roxas could not move his hand. His breathing came in retched, broken sobs as he dropped the phone and ran out of his apartment, forgetting to lock the door. He ran through 10 blocks in the poring rain, his clothes clinging tightly around his built torso. Every step he took whispered a name. _Namine, Namine, Namine_. He broke into a sprint as he rounded the last corner. All he could hear was the deep thud of his heart as he raced against time, trying to get to her and note before she disappeared forever.

The sky was black and dark, no stars were out. The rain came down in violent, pulsating sheets, pounding down on his head, making his sandy blonde spikes stick to his pale face. He fought back tears at the thought of never seeing the girl in the white dress again: she was his best friend and his first love. His love for her could no longer deny as the pure fear of her complete absence from his life struck his torn heart. The last three months without seeing her were bad enough…. He reached the apartment block, tall and daunting against the black night sky. He immediately flung open the door as he pelted up the stairs. Apartment 3b, Apartment 3b he repeated over in his head, making sure that he actually remembered.

He finally reached the tattered and moulding door, cringing slightly as he remembered what it used to look like. He lifted his arm and prodded the door slightly, it swung open silently. He looked around for somebody, but there was nobody there. Puzzled, and still grieving for his love, he walked into the apartment where he proceeded to look for the note she supposedly left for him. He pulled up mouldy sofa cushions, laid down on the dirty floor and scanned for it. Nothing.

"Where is it?!" He screamed, his anger making his tears flow more fluidly as he lost control of his emotions. He stomped angrily to Namine's bedroom door, throwing it open, enjoying the loud bang that echoed when it hit the hollow wall. He chuckled darkly to himself, raising his eyes from the door to look around. His mouth dropped open, his dark eyes wide. On the walls, there were pictures. Of him. They all looked exactly like him. He moved his head back and forth, simply admiring the skill in which he had been drawn with. All of the pictures were in perfect condition- as if they were the only thing she had attempted to preserve. Tears welled once again when his eyes landed on her tainted white bedside table.

There was the note, laid open neatly with no creases. _Very Namine_, he added as an afterthought in his mind. He hurried over to it, reaching to pick it up when something else caught his eye. There were dark red splats on the table, each one a different shape and size. They formed a scatty, dry puddle.

_Blood. _He thought to himself, terrified at the thought of someone hurting her.

_Or her hurting herself_, his brain added cruelly. He traced his pale fingers over the shape, skimming his fingers across the stained table. He felt the tears run down his nose, dropping in and mixing in with the blood. Her blood. Something else caught his eye, a rectangular object that was flat and lay on the dresser.

It was a picture of them as children. The young Roxas had his arm around a blushing and small Namine, ducking into his side to avoid the camera. Roxas was grinning, holding her to him tightly. He could see the happiness in his younger, line-free face. He chuckled slightly, sniffing as he raised a hand to pick it up. Everything was so simple then. He clutched the photograph to his chest, letting out a broken whimper as he turned his attention to the note.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and picked the letter up with shaky hands, praying to god that what he was about to read was not a suicide note.

_Roxas._

_There are so many things I would like to say to you. But I just can't find the words. You were my best friend and I……I fell for you. Then you pulled it all out from under me; tarnished any hope of me ever recovering. I want to say I hate you, but I just can't bring myself too say those words. It's funny huh? How those simple three words could bring about the end of somebody's existence? I'm just a shadow of what I used to be, an empty shell without you._

_I know that im not good enough. I couldn't do it by myself, and now you're gone. I have no-one to turn too. My heart is torn- grieving for a love it never realised was not shared. But how could it be? Life isn't like that. We are all born with one single purpose; to die. Each second I get closer, and I'm nearly out of time. _

_You were my best friend- my heart and soul, my better half. Every smile, every laugh, every breath was for you. And now you're gone, a piece of me is disappeared with you. It's like a huge chunk of my heart is missing- just leaking blood into my damaged chest._

_Im not sure how I feel. I'm not sure I can even feel anymore. Sadness and anger have been the only emotions I can feel for those fatal 3 months. And so, when I draw my last breath tonight, I will only think of you. I promise. You didn't even say goodbye when you left. We haven't even talked for months. I miss you so bad. _

_Don't come after me._

_I love you. I never told you. _

_Namine._

He held the letter in front of his eyes, refusing to believe that a few minutes ago her hand had traced across this page. _She could die tonight._

His hands went dead, the note fluttering to the dressing table, where it landed in the pool of dry blood.

*Namine's POV*

I sat by the fountain where I and Roxas first met, the pitch black of night caressing my cold and deadened body. I'm not scared yet. All I know is that I want to go. To not exist. Nobody would miss me anyway. My life is a living hell, pushing me just that little bit further into the pit of flames.

I raised the sharp, shining razorblade, imagining what it would look like when it was tainted with my blood. I felt a sick surge of pleasure course through my body as I imagined the possibilities. We humans are such fragile little creatures- pitiful and over-flowing with emotions. Me being the most stupid and insignificant of all.

I bared my pale, delicate wrist, raising the blade and striking fast, simple and efficiently. I would not cry yet. The pain of my wound pulsed through my arm, only increasing my narcissistic pleasure as I felt my blood spill onto my arm.

"Hmmmmmmm." I moaned, slicing it again. I watched the blood trickle down my arm, mingling with my tears. This is for you, Roxas……. My arm tingled and went limp, the blood pooling up on the dark fountain edge. I lay down, wrapping my arms around myself as I waited for death to come and take me. The lamp was directly above me, shining light on my body. My wrists leaked blood onto my white dress, and I was suddenly very aware of the thud of my pulse. It got slower and slower as the light above me contorted into fuzzy shapes. I touched my lips absentmindedly, thinking of my last words.

"I love you, Roxas Skye" I sighed dreamily, waiting for my eternal sleep to come and take me away.

*Roxas POV*

I ran through the park gates, looking for her frantically before she did something stupid. I figured she'd be at the fountain, were we first met. I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding violently in my ears. What if I don't make it? More tears rapidly stung my cheeks, the cold air rushing past as it slapped my face.

I saw the fountain ahead, but no sign of Namine. I skidded to a halt a few meters away, my breath catching in my throat as I saw her. She was laid directly under a street lamp, her white dress stained with a dark red liquid. _Blood. _Her platinum blonde hair flowed out around her head, glowing in the light like a halo. My dead legs stumbled forward, my heart retracting and twisting painfully.

"No!" I shouted, slipping my strong arms around her body, shaking her to get her to wake up. The tears fell in torrents from my eyes, the grief racking my body as my lungs caved in; my grief uncontrollable.

"NAMINE!" I shouted, looking at her slack face, her eyes closed. Her body stirred under mine, and my breathing hitched in my throat. I felt around for her wrist, picking it up and looking at it. It had multiple cuts on it, all clean and precise. I pressed my fingers frantically to her wrist, searching for any sign of a pulse. A faint whisper caressed my fingers. Her heart was still beating, but barely. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off, tying it tightly around her self inflicted injuries to stop the bleeding. My tears splatted onto her dress, mixing with the wet, dark blood. I picked up my mobile phone with shaky hands, calling 911; mumbling to the operator where I was and what I needed.

"Roxas?" she murmured, her voice faint and broken. My head shot up, my eyes wide with surprise. She was conscious? She opened her ocean blue orbs, staring at me with a look of surprise in her wide innocent eyes. My heart stopped as I looked into her eyes; she was awake but only just. I ended my call as soon as the person said they were coming.

"Namine." I whispered, more of my tears cascading down, hitting the white, glowing and unscarred flesh of her beautiful face. I lifted my blood stained hand and cradled her face in my hand. She sighed dreamily, moving her face into my hand as I cupped her cheek.

"So this is heaven……" She murmured, her innocent and childlike voice striking my torn heart.

"You're not dead. I won't ever let you get away from me" I growled fiercely, wrapping an arm around her waist as I moved closer to her. More tears fell down my face as I buried my face into her hair.

"How could you ever think of leaving me? I love you, more than anything. I just didn't know what I wanted anymore. I'm so sorry" I whispered, inhaling her vanilla scent as it washed over me in soothing waves. She shifted slightly, sighing at her own weakness.

"Look at me" She murmured weakly, trying to lift her arm to pull my chin up, but failing. I caught her falling arm gently, lifting myself up to look into her eyes as I stroked her face.

"I love you" I said, my eyes burning and pricking with tears as I lowered my lips to hers. I captured her lips in one swift movement- they were cold and soft. She kissed back, finding strength as she clutched at my chest with her hands, pulling me further into her. I could feel the steady pace of her breathing- she was holding on for me. I clutched at her head with my hands, caressing her cheeks as our lips moved in a passionate dance. She moaned softly into my mouth as I slipped my tongue in, the fire of passion consuming me entirely as her sweet honey-due flavour filled my trembling cavern. Her touch made me fly- as if I had been in pain without realising it and the soft caress of her lips took it all away. Her lips became less and less urgent against mine.

She pulled back at the same time as me, panting weakly as she tried to speak.

"I love you too" She said, closing her eyes once again as we heard the sirens outside the park.

"Namine?" I whispered, stroking her hair lightly as my body shook against hers. Her arms around me fell slack, her body getting colder as her breaths became less and less frequent. Panic struck my body as my version of reality contorted and stabbed at me.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, my tears rushing down my face in a cascade of torment as I cupped her peaceful face in my hands.

"YOU ARENT LEAVING ME!" I sobbed, shaking her small body as my final resolution settled in.

"You….. I love you….." I whispered, burying my face into her still chest. My heart splintered, the shards ripping through my body as a violent pain consumed me. The waves collided around me, the darkness closing in as I sobbed on my angel's chest. My tears fell form my eyes unstoppably. I feel so helpless.

"No" I sobbed into her as I moved up to press my lips against hers again. They were ice-cold, no longer pink; they were a bloodless white. I didn't hear the frantic rush of feet coming towards us, all I could think about was that I'd lost her. I sobbed uncontrollably into her chest, clutching at her pallid face, seeking her comfort. I would never hear her voice again, never see her laugh or kiss me or tell me she loves me……. My head spun as I felt soft and gentle hands pull me away from her corpse, my sobbing carrying on as the cold night air hit me in waves of pain.

"NO!" I screamed angrily, pushing the paramedics out of my way as I moved back to her body, attempting to hold her again. They restrained me, their mouths opening as they spoke words I couldn't hear. I slumped to the ground, burying my face into my hands as I sobbed. The rain had stopped.

My head was throbbing as I cried; I could feel my mind slowly slipping away from me. I kept on crying, picturing my innocent angels face as I fell into unconsciousness.

_Namine._

_

* * *

_

**Oh no, I've done it again! I'm so mean to Roxy&Nami XD**

**_ShadowOfTheNightxx  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm evillll. EVIL I TELL YOU!**

_**After**_** this, I make a pledge to you. NO MORE CHARACTER DEATHS! I will not make you lot as depressed as I am XD **

**Wellll, they are strangely fun to write….. But no! No more character deaths unless absolutely necessary for plotline, I'm sure your all bored of me randomly killing off my favourite peepz XD I was just getting it out of my system *shrugs* Cant make any promises on the 'suicidal' front, but they wont actually **_**DIE **_**XD**

**It's fine though, because this story **_**will**_** have a happy ending for Roxas XD **

**READ ONNN !**

There was an angel…. Long blonde hair, her white dress flowing in the wind…. All around her small frame was painted with white. Roxas just stared into those pretty ice-blue eyes, the only source of colour in the room. She smiled at him as she began to slowly be move further and further away from him. He began to run- he just knew he had to catch this fallen angel before she disappeared forever. He darted forwards full speed, but the closer he got, the further she was moved away. He would be inches away from her, his hand clasped around her slender arm, and then she would vanish into clouds of white and appear a few metres forward.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." She whispered almost silently, and as soon as she spoke he knew who she was. _Namine. _He fell to his knees, his eyes full of tears as he just gazed upon the angel- **his** angel. Namine smiled once more, a red liquid pooling at her wrists, sliding down her white dress, staining, tainting everything. Roxas gasped in shock, trying to get closer to her, but when he went to get up his hands slipped on the floor. The blood, her blood was everywhere, in his hair, in his hands, it was all over him. He collapsed into a shaking heap on the floor as the angel crumbled to dust before him.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

He jolted into consciousness in a stiff bed, pulling all the covers up around his clenched fists.

"Where am I?" The young man demanded angrily, stretching his legs out so that he could get up. "Where's Namine?" He continued, his wide blue eyes darting around the room, searching for someone he wouldn't find.

"Oh god…." Somebody moaned, their voice broken and filled with pain.

He heard another sob from his right, his eyes automatically darting to the sound of the noise. Kairi and Sora stood in front of him. Kairi was sobbing, her hands curled into Sora's chest as he held her, his light blue eyes filled with tears as he clutched at her back with shaking hands. There was so much hurt in those once fun-loving light blue eyes- pain, betrayal, loss shined with every tear that fell down his pallid cheeks. _Loss... _Roxas mind whispered quietly, his hands constricting into fists as he shook with tears.

"No.." He whispered; squeezing his eyes shut as the tears spilled over and down his ice-cold cheeks. He heard a quiet gasp and the shuffle of feet coming towards him as something warm enclosed his hand.

"Roxas." Kairi sobbed, falling forwards so that her head fell onto his still chest. His lungs couldn't work; couldn't breathe in the clean air anymore. It wasn't a dream. She really was gone. Roxas let out a wail- loud and broken, strangely childlike. His heart sliced clean into two- too precise a pain to be compared to a blow or a break. He felt an addition of weight on him, another warm hand on his shoulder.

Sora stared down at his younger brother, his eyes overflowing with tears. He knew that Roxas understood.

"She's really… gone?" Roxas whispered, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs as he fell apart.

"Namine, Namine….. _My _nami." He cried, clenching the sheets with his pale trembling fists. Kairi sobbed, her salt-water tears forever leaking onto his chest. Sora moved closer, enveloping them both in his warm, strong arms, resting his chin onto his brother head, feeling the blonde's uncontrollable spikes tickling his cheeks. He sighed and let a few more tears loose, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"There's something you have to see, and it's quite shocking. But first, you have to see Nami." Sora muttered, holding them tighter as Kairi smiled slightly through her anguished tears; Namine had left them with one important piece of her, and Sora & Kairi where thankful for that much.

"Where is she?" Roxas demanded angrily. "Tell me!" He shouted, pushing sora and Kairi off him. They just stared at him. "Please…." He broke off, beginning to cry again, putting his head into his hands. "I have to see her, o-one last time….." He trailed off, looking up at them with his large, dark blue eyes, full of tears. Sora nodded shakily, winding his arms under Roxas shoulders as he gently tugged him up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Roxas swung his legs over, immediately jumping to his feet. His legs had other plans however and gave way underneath him, but Sora caught him.

"You're going to have to use a wheelchair. The doctor warned us that due to the stress of it all you might not be able to walk properly for a bit." Sora sighed, sitting his little brother into a wheelchair, beginning to push him. Kairi followed the two men out of the door, intertwining her hand with Sora's.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

*INSIDE ROXYS MINDDDD*

I just want to see her…. Just once more. This is my entire fault. If only I wasn't so stupid… Oh god, im so pissed off! Why did she do that? I love her, so, so unbelievably much; I adore her and nobody else, I just couldn't tell her because I was scared, scared of her reaction to my new feelings when I'd known her for so long. I was just being a stupid, ignorant pig. I put my head into my hands, letting my salty tears roll down my palms as my heart was consumed by acid.

She's gone now.

She's never coming back.

My Namine…

I let you down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" I gasped, shuddering as I cried, everywhere was raw and painful; it hurt to breathe, it hurt to even think.

Why did she take herself from me? I _love_ her. So, so much. I understand I made so many mistakes and I'm paying for them right now. My Namine, my sweet, pure blood-tainted Namine. I'd spoiled her, ruined her, stolen her virginity in my drunken moments of complete stupidity then ignored her for nearly 9 months afterwards, not a single phone call to her, not a peep was heard from me. I stained her with the blood; **I** killed her, I dirtied my angel.

I retched violently, falling out of my wheel chair as I held my self up by my shaking arms.

"Roxas? ROXAS!" I heard a male and female voice yell, but their voices where blurred as I was enveloped by the blackness, the reality and the finality of her death settling in, my blood-red vomit splattering the floor as I coughed and retched in pain.

_Oh god. Oh god._

Please, please can this be a sick, twisted nightmare. I opened my eyes again, hoping to wake up. I was still on the white marble of the hospital floor, the contents of my stomach and lungs splattered across the hard, cold ground in front of me, dripping down my chin. I closed my eyes again, hoping that it would all go away and she would come back. Nothing. Silence. I felt hands brushing me, trying to lift me, and I let them, falling limp into those soft, gentle hands. I lolled my head backwards; opening my eyes and staring at my brother and his wife with my tear-filled eyes, both of them startled immediately and exchanged extremely worried glances and some conversation I couldn't even pick up before deciding to keep going.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't taste the sick I knew was in my mouth; all I could do was see, watch as I was rolled down the long corridor, finally skidding to a stop outside a room. It was an operating theatre. They'd obviously tried to…. Sow her back together again. I gritted my teeth, refraining from throwing up again as I pushed the ajar blue door open. It glided open smoothly, leaving in full view Namine, My Nami.

She looked exactly like the angel in my dream, unbelievably beautiful, snow white with her light purple eye-lids covering her ice-blue eyes, her hair scattered all around her a messy disarray. There was bandages around her wrist, the wounds that had killed my angel. I just stared, wide-eyed, pushing my self to my feet and taking a few, shaky steps forward, placing both of my shaking hands onto the gurney where she lay hovering above her. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was asleep, but I knew that she wasn't. It didn't stop me from wishing that she was.

"Oh. _Oh_." I cried out, my legs buckling underneath me as I fell onto her still, cold chest. I heard Kairi sob from behind me, but all that mattered was Namine, my Namine was dead. She was _Gone._ Gone _forever_. She was still soft as I caressed her cheeks, lifting my face up to hers as I watched my endless falling tears splatter her emotionless face. I leaned in to kiss her frozen lips, my muffled cries being the only sound in the almost silent room as I clung desperately every shred of sanity I had left, every piece of our memory that I could hold onto. I pulled away, laying my head on her chest again, nuzzling my face into her stomach, noticing that it kind of squelched under my face. I was too upset to really wonder why. I heard a weird strangled noise come out of nowhere, and it wasn't until I started choking that I realised that I was screaming.

"I love you!" I yelled, pounding my fists onto the hard gurney at the side of her small, slender arm.

"I love y-you!" I yelled, my voice cracking at the end, my rawness consuming me as I fell to the ground, taking one of her small arms with me as I caught her hand and held the cold, soft touch to my face.

"NAMINE!" I yelled, more loudly than I'd ever yelled in my life. "No. _No_!" I whispered; my voicebox breaking as acid clawed through my veins, a burning feeling crawling through my veins as I cried. I was gasping for air, but all I could feel and see and hear was her; her voice, her smile, her pure, clean scent, her bleeding wrists, her slightly bigger angel's body under the light of the lamppost…..

Gone. It was all gone.

Then, darkness again.

Good. Take me, and don't bring me back. I don't want to go back.

Please don't make me go back.

Ugh, a light. It's so bright. Make it go away, Nami. I don't want the light. I bolted up in my bed, smiling happily, realising that it was just all a dream. But then my eyes focused and I was in the white room again, laid upon the stiff bed in a hospital gown. It _wasn't_ a dream. Oh god_. _I leaned down to put my head in my hands when something caught my eye. There was a square object that was see-through with a light pink blanket in it, all ruffled up. There was a tiny, fragile looking thing inside. _A baby. _What?

"What's that?" I said too myself nervously. Why was there a baby in my room? Was I dreaming again?

"It's your daughter. Namine was almost 9 months pregnant when she…. T-took her own life." Sora stuttered, my brothers caring, grieving voice bringing it all back, the tears welled up in my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. I just felt numb. Nothing else.

"M-mine?" I stuttered obliviously; I was shocked. _It's not possible._ She can't have been pregnant, I hadn't even…

"Yes, she's yours. I'm sure of it. Namine told them." Sora said sadly, making me shake my head in disbelief, trying to get to my feet. Oh yeah, I did….. I took her, didn't I? Why didn't she tell me she was… I could've helped her! Oh. I avoided her for 9 months_. It's my fault._

"Wait, she told them?" I asked, my mind jolting back to reality as I struggled to stand up straight. _Why won't my damn legs work?_

"Yeah. She was conscious for about a minute before she… p-passed away." Sora gulped, tears falling down his tanned cheeks. "She said too tell you how much she loves you. She told you to take care of your baby. She loves you so much, and she always has. She said she doesn't regret what you did with her, she regrets the fact that she gave up, but she said she was.. too t-tired to go on. She was happy though, R-Roxas." Sora broke off, bursting into tears and falling into his wife's waiting arms. Kairi was crying too, her tears silently gliding down her cheeks. I was stunned, my brain trying to process all the information. I suddenly found use of my legs, a weird kind of strength flowing through my muscles, guiding me towards my.. _daughter_. I clasped my large hands over the bottom of the crib, my eyes wide with amazement.

"She's so small." I whispered, dumb-struck, reaching out my surprisingly steady arms towards the beautifully small, sleeping girl. I stroked her incredibly soft cheek, my eyes widening- It was so soft!

"Woah.. she's so soft." I muttered too the others as the tiny baby stirred under my soft touch, her eyes flying open. Her eyes were a crystalline blue, exactly the same size, ice-blue colour and shape as Namine's. I let out a surprised gasp as the newborn stared at me, tears welling up in my eyes.

She was almost exactly like Namine; a mirror image apart from the freckles splattered across her small nose from me and her sandy blonde tufts of hair.

"Oh. She's so beautiful." I whispered lightly, laughing in amazement as I bent over the crib and picked my daughter up. _Our daughter. _She was soft and warm in my arms; small and slender, like a living, breathing doll. I laughed in amazement, happiness surging through me, my tears sliding onto the top of her small, almost bald-head. My Namine left me with something unbelievably special.

"You're stuck with me for life, kid. How do you feel?" I joked through my falling tears; the salty liquid hitting her little pink baby suit she was dressed in as I held my beautiful treasure. She's all mine.

I held my pinky finger out to the small child; my mouth popped open in amazement as she blinked her big blue eyes a few times and then grabbed my pinky with her tiny, warm fist, my heart melting immediately as I fell in love with her.

"Ami. I think I'm going to call you Ami." I said through my tears, rocking the baby in my arms as I lovingly gazed down on her. She gurgled happily at the name, seeming to like it. I laughed, completely bewildered by the whole situation. So, so beautiful, so special. I looked up to Kairi and Sora, who like me where smiling through their falling tears.

"Do you agree?" I asked; smiling still as I rocked the little girl from side to side, watching as her big eyes closed, her long, black eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes closed, one small clenched hand drifting to her mouth where she sucked on her tiny thumb, the other hand tightly clasped around my finger. Woah. This feeling…. It burned everything else away; filled me up to the top with bubbling excitement, pure happiness. I decided immediately that I will look after this little girl until the day I die, always be there for her no matter what because she's the only piece of my Namine I have left, and our little girl is something beautiful, something special and unique, something purely lovable because _my_ daughter was a combination of the both of us.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Just like her. And her mom…" Kairi whispered, mesmerized by this whole scene. She _is_ beautiful, exactly like her mom was. I kissed her smooth, soft forehead gently, laying the sleeping baby in the crib and tucking her in. She didn't want to let go of my pinky, so I just sat down on the side of my bed and stretched out my arm so she could still hold my pinky finger; staring at my tiny baby, her chest moving up and down slowly, the love of my life's living, breathing legacy. _My _living, breathing legacy. I felt soft hands on my shoulders and looked back to see Sora and Kairi; I shot them a teary smile, and they grinned through their tears. Kairi wound her arms around my neck and rested her warm head on my shoulder, and Sora laid his soft, large hand over my other shoulder as we all watched my little miracle sleep.

_~ Ami…_

_Nami…~_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Sadness :'( And if I do say so myself, that was quite a feckin' twist at the end XD am I right? XD Btw, this was only a two-shot so this is obviously the last one with this story XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Arigatooooo!**


End file.
